Crushin'
by lolo0o0olol
Summary: the squint squad is stick in brennan's office overnight and find themselves fighting over angela's iPod! B/B chemistry... its not as long as it looks, honest! oh, and i hope ya sing/dance/laugh! lemme kno which ;


_***I DO NOT OWN BONES, OR THE SONGS!!! I JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A CUTE IDEA TO ADD SOME OF MY FAVE SONGS IN A SHORT LITTLE FANFIC***_

Once again Hodgins had set off the alarm in the lab, causing yet another lockdown. The entire squint squad consisting of Booth, Brennan, Angela, Cam, and Hodgins were locked in Brennan's office. They were all bored until Angela plugged in her best friend's iPod.

"Hey, Bren?"

"Yes, Angela?"

"Where's 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'?"

"Oh, that song…" Brennan blushed. "I deleted it."

"Why'd ya do that, Bones?" Booth joined in. Cam and Hodgins were still arguing about the lockdown.

"Because I would feel upset when I listened to it. I was singing that song when you got shot, Booth!" Brennan shed a tear.

"It's alright, Bones," he hugged her a little and she dug her head on his shoulder. Angela jumped up and squealed as she watched the partners hug. Everyone glanced at her and she turned around and plugged her own iPod in.

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all_

"Oh, no…" Cam whispered.

"What is it?" Brennan asked.

"Nobody watch me dance!" Cam screamed.

"_It started out with a kiss, How did it end up like this, It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss…"_ she started singing. Angela was already dancing for a while.

"Ugh, this song is so graphic!" Booth said.

"Dude, I love it!" Hodgins started to sing with Cam and Angela.

"_Now I'm falling asleep, And she's calling a cab, While he's having a smoke, And she's taking a drag, Now they're going to bed, And my stomach is sick, And it's all in my head, But she's touching his-chest, Now, he takes off her dress, Now, letting me go…"_ And before they knew it, they all started singing along. Cam and Angela were dancing like maniacs, Hodgins was bouncing around, and Booth and Bones were off in a corner singing sourly to the song and trying to act it out.

"_And I just can't look its killing me, And taking control, Jealousy, turning saints into the sea, Swimming through sick lullabies, Choking on your alibis, But it's just the price I pay, Destiny is calling me, Open up my eager eyes, 'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside!"_

And as if they've had enough of that song, they all collapsed on the floor, panting like dogs.

"Oh, c'mon guys! That can't be it!" Angela went to change the song. "Fine, I'll pick a slower one."

_Take me where I've never been  
Help me on my feet again  
Show me that good things come to those who wait_

"What song is this?" Booth swayed a bit.

"'You Can', by David Archuleta," Angela smiled.

"I like it, it's pretty," Bones looked at Booth.

"It's too slow," Cam said.

"I hate it. It sucks," Hodgins grumbled.

"C'mon guys! A little more!" Angela exclaimed.

_Tell me I'm not on my own  
Tell me I won't be alone  
Tell me what I'm feeling isn't some mistake  
'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can  
Save me from myself, you can  
And it's you and no one else  
If I could wish upon tomorrow tonight would never end  
If you asked me I would follow  
But for now I'll just pretend  
'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can._

"Ok, it's a little better," Cam swayed.

"See?" Angela winked. "C'mon, Hodgie. Dance with me."

"No. Not to this idiot." After Hodgins said that everyone gasped. Even Booth.

"Hodgins!" Brennan frowned. And then there was silence except for the music.

_Baby, when you look at me  
Tell me what do you see  
Are these the eyes of someone you could love?  
'Cause everything that brought me here  
Well, now it all seems so clear  
Baby, you're the one that I've been dreaming of  
If anyone can make me fall in love, you can…_

The music stopped mid-song and another was playing. Hodgins was just too stubborn.

"Hodgins!" Cam yelled at him.

"What?" he laughed and danced to the song he put on.

_Let's drop! Yeah, come on  
Shake, shake  
I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door  
Your body's cold but girl we're getting so warm_

"Ooh, I love this song!" Angela shouted and started dancing. Booth shrugged and Bones did the same.

_And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside  
Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now  
This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now_

Now everyone started dancing to the song.

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

After everyone was exhausted again, Cam sighed and sat on the couch. Angela fell over on the floor and Hodgins toppled right over her. Booth plopped down in Brennan's chair.

"Booth, get up!" she breathed.

"No," Booth stubbornly said.

"Fine," Brennan rolled her eyes and sat on top of him.

"Bones! What the hell?" he jumped up.

"Ha ha," she had the chair to herself. Booth grumbled something then put a new song on.

_Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three_

"Booth, I'm tired!" Brennan shouted.

"Yeah, put something slow on," Cam said.

"Nope," Booth smiled.

"_Come on baby, do you do more than dance? I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded, You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind, Honey you oughta know, Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line I wanna know what you're doin' after the show, Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous, Just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew!" _

Booth belted out. Then Brennan rolled her eyes and changed it.

"Oh, c'mon! I didn't even get to the chorus yet!" Booth whined. "Bones, will you please put it back on?"

"Nope," she smiled at him and changed the song.

"_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window"_

Brennan sang.

"Dr. Brennan, I thought you didn't know who Kelly Clarkson was," Cam raised an eyebrow.

"I did my Googling," she winked at Booth.

"Ugh," he groaned.

"_Dreaming of what could be, And if I'd end up happy, I would pray, Trying hard to reach out, But when I'd try to speak out, Felt like no one could hear me"_

Angela and Cam joined in singing. And sooner or later, Hodgins stood up and sang. Everyone was singing except Booth. What a baby.

"_Wanted to belong here, But something felt so wrong here, So I pray, I could breakaway  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, I'll do what it takes ?til I touch the sky, And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change And breakaway, Out of the darkness and into the sun, But I won't forget all the ones that I loved, I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change, And breakaway…"_

"Ok, guys," Cam said. "I think we now need a faster song. Booth's starting to fall asleep over there."

"Whaa…" Booth perked up. "Am not!" Cam just rolled her eyes and chose her song.

"Yay!" Angela jumped "I like to dance to this song!"

"It's in some foreign language…" Brennan shook her head. "Plus, it's very rapid and I cannot translate quickly enough!" She put her hands on her hips. Everyone else stood up and started clapping.

_Haha  
Its Mr. 305 checkin' in for the remix,  
you know that S 75 Street Brazil?  
Well this year gon be called Calle Ocho,  
Hahahaha  
Que ola cata, Que ola omega  
and this how we gon do it  
Dale,  
one-two-three-four  
Uno-do'-tres-cuatro  
I know you want me (want me)  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me (want me)  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha (want cha)_

_one-two-three-four  
Uno-do'-tres-cuatro!_

"This is ridiculous! We know how to count!" Brennan fumed and ran over to the iPod. But Booth stood in front of her and grabbed both her arms.

"Bones, give it a chance!" he laughed a little.

"No!"

"Please?"

"Move!"

"No!" he mocked her.

"Shut up, Booth!"

"You shut up, Bones!"

"You!"

"You!" The two of them were literally fighting over the iPod. Moaning, grunting, and heaving breathing. The heat was building up at the surface. The two of them were so close, they were just a millimeter away from touching noses. In some way, it looked almost as if they were dancing. What they didn't notice that everyone else did was that Angela unplugged the thing, just so they could all watch the sexual tension reach the surface.

"Where'd the music go?" Booth breathed after standing there in silence.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm fighting with you trying to get that iPod!" Brennan scowled. "Oh, my, God." She whispered.

"What?" Booth turned around. Now that she had a chance, she grabbed the iPod out of his hands and ran across the room.

"Ha ha, very funny, Bones. Now gimme," he held his hand out.

"Nope!" she smiled. "Oh, and that reminds me…" she plugged it back in and played a new song.

_Half past twelve  
And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own  
Autumn winds  
Blowing outside my window as I look around the room  
And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom  
There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer…_

"What is this?" Hodgins asked.

"Hasn't anyone seen 'Mamma Mia'?" Booth danced a little. "Good sang choice, Bones."

"Thank you," she blushed and hopped around and started to sing with Booth.

"_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight, Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away, Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight, Take me through the darkness to the break of the day…"_

"Hey, guys!" Angela piped up. "It's after midnight!" She grabbed Hodgins by the shirt and kissed him hard.

"Ow," he muttered slightly. Everyone looked at them as if they were insane.

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight..._

"Ok… I'm changing it. This is just gross," Booth said after a while of the Hodgela make-out session. He reached over and pressed a song without even knowing it…

_I've been thinkin bout_

_All the times you told me  
You're so full of doubt  
You just cant let it be  
But I know  
If you keep comin back for more  
Then Ill keep on tryin  
Keep on tryin_

"Booth, it's our song!" Brennan grinned huge.

"We have a song?" Booth raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we don't own it or anything… I know it's irrational to 'have a song', but it's special to both of us."

"Yeah, I know that, Bones. But I didn't know-"

"Dance with me?" she stuck out a hand.

"Uh… sure…" he grabbed it and twirled his partner to the music.

"_And I've been drinkin now  
Just a little too much  
And I don't know how  
I can get in touch with you  
Now there's only one thing  
For me to do, that's to  
To get home to you…"_

The two stopped dancing to notice the rest of the team glaring at them awkwardly.

"What?" Booth asked.

"Nothing," Cam winked.

They had been there almost all night listening to music, and finally it was morning. What none of them had noticed was that around midnight the doors unlocked. It was now 5am. Angela was passed out on the couch, Hodgins basically on top of her. Cam was half asleep in a corner by the door, and Booth and Brennan were still fighting over the iPod. Suddenly, the door to Brennan's office fell open because Cam leaned on it.

"How long has that been open?" she sat up.

"I dunno, but let's go!" Hodgins dragged Angela out.

"Wait up for your boss!" Cam schlepped out of the door. Booth and Brennan just sat there, looking at the open door. Booth stood up.

"Welp, Bones, this was… fun!"

"I liked the dancing part," she smiled.

"With… me?"

"Not particularly. Just in general."

"Oh. Alrightie then… cya," he waved.

"Wait!" she grabbed his arm. "I just wanna tell you something before you go."

"What is it, Bones?" he whispered.

"I crushed you at the fighting. I won." Again, what a baby… but it was Brennan this time.

"Creamed. You creamed me."

"So you admit it?" she stuck her tongue out a bit.

"Aw, crap."

"To clarify, I have heard it either way. Crush, cream, kill, beat, etcetera."

"Ok, fine… crush. Tell ya what," he clapped both hands together.

"Huh?"

"I crush you, you crush me. Deal?"

"Ok," she smiled. "You crush on me, I crush on you."

"Bones, we don't crush on-" he started to say. "Never mind." He put his hand on the small of her back and walked her out the door.

"Wait!" she ran back to her office.

"What now?" he groaned.

"Wanna fight again? It was amusing…" she leaned over and plugged the iPod in.

"Eh, why the hell not?" he shrugged and she jumped on his back.

"Ow, not that hard!" Booth moaned.

"Because I'm going to crush on you?" Bones laughed.

"Unless you want me to crush on you!" he chucked and pushed her into the speaker, playing a new song.

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush_

_'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy…._

_***WOOT WOOT!!! IF YOU SANG/DANCED/LAUGHED PLEASE REVIEW!***_


End file.
